totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Total Drama Monster Hotel
The Total Drama Monster Hotel (also known as Total Drama Monster Hotel and simply The Monster Hotel) is a fictional animated series. It is one of the many spinoffs of Total Drama. Summary The Monster Hotel is a five-star hotel in the Total Drama World that is inhabited by monsters. Phoebe, a chameleon monster who is the owner of the Monster Hotel, and the Total Drama gang go on adventures in the Monster Hotel while figuring out how to solve different issues of the monster inhabitants of the Monster Hotel and singing songs at random times. Characters Main # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. # Phoebe - A chameleon monster who is the owner of the Monster Hotel. She is the best friend of the Total Drama gang and mostly plays with them. When there's an issue, Phoebe often helps the Total Drama gang solve it. Phoebe is extremely ticklish and even the lightest tickle/touch will make her burst into laughter. Supporting/Recurring # Talulah Turtle - A turtle monster who is an inhabitant of the Monster Hotel. Due to her name, Talulah eats any food that begins with T, which annoys everyone except Big Elephant. When not eating, Talulah spends her time playing with Phoebe and the Total Drama gang. When playing hide-and-seek, Talulah hides in her shell to avoid being found first. She also enjoys receiving belly rubs, though she's very ticklish on her belly. # Big Elephant - A big purple elephant monster who is a inhabitant of the Monster Hotel. He is good friends with Talulah Turtle and doesn't mind her eating food that begins with T. # Chime Cat - A small blue cat monster who speaks through a series of meows that Phoebe and most of the Total Drama gang can understand. She has a love for chimes and carries one with her. She notifies Phoebe whenever there's a monster who needs/requests something and has the general knowledge of what's going on in the Monster Hotel at all times. She also cues the song breaks during the episodes and does so by jumping up and ringing her chime three times before falling down. MacArthur is the only member of the Total Drama gang that doesn't understand Chime Cat's meow speaking. However, MacArthur does understand Chime Cat's chiming. In Chime Cat Gets the Chime-Ups, Chime Cat gains the ability to giggle and laugh. # Count Dragon - A pink Dracula dragon who likes biting necks of others with her painless teeth. When Count Dragon bites a neck, she starts tickling a part of the unexpected victim's upper body (mostly the armpits, sides, ribs and belly) to give them a surprise tickle attack. When she's done tickling her victim, Count Dragon removes her teeth from their neck and jumps off of them. She is very ticklish and giggles when being tickled, whether the tickling occurs on accident or on propose. When Count Dragon is hanging from the ceiling of anywhere in the Monster Hotel, the only way to get her down is to tickle her toes or any part of her upper body. She flaps her wings if nobody's there to catch her when she falls. # Monster Hotel inhabitants - Various monsters that are inhabitants of the Monster Hotel. # Tea Time Bird Monsters - A group of five colorful bird monsters who emerge from their room and plow their way through the Monster Hotel to get their tea. # Harvey Hornbill - A hornbill bird monster who is a long-term inhabitant of the Monster Hotel. He is very jolly and enjoys listening to the songs that Phoebe and the gang sings. In A Very Horny Birthday, Harvey Hornbill gains the ability to hear and see everything and everyone in the Monster Hotel from anywhere he is, as shown when he hears Phoebe and the gang chatting from behind a nearby trash can and jumps out to surprise them. It is also revealed in the same episode that Harvey Hornbill is the master of surprises and won't let any surprises for him slide away like a snake monster, especially when it's his birthday surprise. In the same episode, Harvey also reveals that he has one hundred siblings, fifty brothers and fifty sisters. # Hailey Harpy - A harpy bird monster who is an inhabitant of the Monster Hotel. She is extremely playful and loves to spend her time playing games with Phoebe and the gang. # Plantosaurus - A plant dinosaur monster who likes tickling other inhabitants with his vines. Throughout the episode, The Lawnmower Monster, Plantosaurus keeps tickling Sanders and MacArthur while they play video games. This causes Sanders and MacArthur to find ways to get him out of their room. # Mr. Inkwell - A giant squid monster who squirts ink as he laughs when being tickled. # Luna - A moon bird monster. She is Sanders' friend from Moon Land and is Lumina's partner. # Lumina - A moon dragon. She is MacArthur's friend from Moon Land and is Luna's partner. # Fluffy Spot - A fluffy blue monster with purple spots, horns and toes. She is friends with Chime Cat and acts like a dog. She knows the time for every clock in the Monster Hotel. # Bebe - An tortoise-chameleon hybrid monster who is the cousin of Phoebe. She really loves to play video games, with her favorite genres being simulation, adventure, RPG and party. She is fluent in Animal, English, Spanish, Italian, Chinese and Japanese languages. # Mrs. EverEat - A piranha plant-like plant monster who is a new inhabitant of the Monster Hotel. She eats green leaves and lettuce. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to the Monster Hotel - The Total Drama gang arrive at the Monster Hotel and meet the owner of the hotel, a chameleon monster named Phoebe, and many monsters. # Don't Eat the Tarts! - When Blaineley makes tarts for the Monster Hotel Tart Fest, Talulah Turtle goes insane. # Very Important Porcupine Monster - A porcupine monster named Poppy requests for a VIP spa treatment but the problem is that she keeps squirming and giggling when Phoebe and the Total Drama gang touch any part of her body because she's ticklish. # Yodel-Ay-Hee-Hoo! - When the telephone line breaks down in the Monster Hotel, the inhabitants, including Phoebe and the Total Drama gang, are forced to yodel until the telephone line gets back together. # Count Your Chicken Monsters - Sanders and MacArthur have to take care of five excitable, fun-loving, energetic and playful young chicken monsters until their mother returns. # The Veggie Monster Tones - When Phoebe hires a group of singing vegetable monsters to keep the inhabitants happy, things get out of control. # Toast with a Smile - While Talulah Turtle waits outside for a delivery of six boxes of Twix and Toatser Strudels bound to her room, Owen must deliver a tray of toast to a very jolly hornbill monster named Harvey Hornbill while avoiding obstacles and distractions. # Chime Cat Gets the Chime-Ups - While awaiting a play-date with a fluffy blue monster named Fluffy Spot, Chime Cat suffers from the Chime-Ups (a chime cat's version of the hiccups) and the gang needs to stop them so Chime Cat can notify Phoebe with a friendly chime and a soothing meow. # Mystery Weekend - It's Mystery Weekend at the Monster Hotel and the gang is determined to solve the mystery. # Monster Talk - It's a catastrophe when Phoebe loses her voice due to Monster Mumblits as she is the only monster who can talk to animal-like monsters. # The Monster Hoot-El - Phoebe and the Total Drama gang are so determined to spend the night with an owl monster named Ollie that they try to stay awake by balancing, hugging, tickling, sitting in uncomfortable chairs and eating sweets. # Monster TV - Due to fact that none of the hotel rooms have televisions in them, Phoebe and the Total Drama gang create Monster TV when a family of duck monsters known as the Quackmore family requests for a television for every room in the hotel. # Penguin Monster Bobsleigh Team - Sanders, MacArthur, Josee and Jacques help a pair of penguin monsters learn to bobsleigh during the Bird Monsters on Ice Games but their sled needs mending after a collision on the track with the Tea Time Bird Monsters. # The Blaineley Sculpture - A cow monster named Henry Moo-er, a sculptor and a well-known inhabitant of the Monster Hotel, has created a statue to the abstract likeness of Blaineley, who wishes to keep it in the lobby for all to see. Henry Moo-er doesn't want anyone touching the fragile statue or anything messy on the spotless statue since he doesn't want Blaineley to get mad at him. Keeping the statue of Blaineley safe is proven to be difficult work when many monsters, such as Big Elephant, a squid monster named Mr. Inkwell and the Tea Time Bird Monsters, are around. # The Caterpillar Monster Catastrophe - A caterpillar monster named Caitlyn requests for a trip around the Monster Hotel and wants Sanders and MacArthur to carry her around. # Monster on Wheels - When Talulah Turtle overhears that she's too slow, she decides to wear roller skates to be faster. # Monster Monster Day - When Owen and Izzy notice that Monster Monster, a three-headed monster who is a special visitor of the Monster Hotel, isn't arriving at the Monster Hotel yet, they spend time with a two-headed monster to keep themselves busy until Monster Monster arrives. # Peckity Woodpecker Monster - When a woodpecker monster named Elwood continuously pecks holes in the Oar Room, a special room for Bird Monsters, Jasmine, Leshawna, Cameron, DJ and Dawn must make him stop. # Superhero Monster - When a superhero-acting monster named Superhero Monster gets injured, Owen has to take his place until he gets better. # Mr. Huggles Hides - A hug-loving leopard monster named Mr. Huggles keeps hiding around the Monster Hotel during the Hide-and-Hug event and the gang needs to keep finding him in order to get his soft, warm hugs. # Ballroom Dance Weekend - It's Ballroom Dance Weekend and Leshawna and Sky compete to see who's better at dancing. # Bebe Comes to Stay - Phoebe's cousin Bebe, a tortoise-chameleon hybrid monster, comes to stay at the Monster Hotel. # Carrie, Devin and the New Plant Monster - Carrie and Devin must find the perfect room for Mrs. EverEat, a plant monster who eats green leaves and lettuce. # Phoebe's Key - After finding out that she can turn the end of her tail into a key that can unlock anything in the Monster Hotel that has a lock on it, Phoebe helps the Total Drama gang, a bluebell monster named Mrs. Jangles and Talulah Turtle with their problems. # The Lawnmower Monster - A goat monster named Mr. Lawnmower starts eating things that aren't food. Meanwhile, Sanders and MacArthur try to get a dinosaur plant monster named Plantosaurus, who tickles other inhabitants with his vines, to leave their room when he keeps tickling them with his vines. Season 2 # A Big Elephant Surprise - Big Elephant has a special day and Phoebe, Talulah Turtle, Hailey Harpy and the Total Drama gang celebrate it with him. # The Hotel Robot Monster - Phoebe affords a robot monster called Doc Bot. When he malfunctions, Phoebe needs to catch Doc Bot before he causes enough havoc to bother the inhabitants. Season 3 * This season is named The Total Drama Monster Hotel: Summer Cruise. Also, the episode length is changed from 11 minutes to 15 minutes. # A Summer Cruise # All Aboard the Monster Hotel Cruise Ship! # The Monster Masquerade Ball Trivia * This show is similar to The Furchester Hotel. * In the starting scene of Very Important Porcupine Monster, Phoebe and the gang is playing a game of tag around the Monster Hotel. Phoebe tags Sky, who tags Sugar, who tags Jasmine, who tags Ella, who tags Gwen, who tags Jo, who tags Mike, who tags Zoey, who tags Duncan, who tags Courtney. Chime Cat then notifies Phoebe that Poppy the Porcupine Monster is requesting a VIP spa treatment and Phoebe accepts the request. * In a tickle scene from Count Your Chicken Monsters, Sanders and MacArthur get tickled by Mother Chicken Monster's five chicks. Three chicks are tickling Sanders and two are tickling MacArthur. * In a tickle scene from The Lawnmower Monster, Plantosaurus tickles Sanders' belly with one of his vines while he's behind the couch, causing Sanders to laugh maniacally. * In a scene from The Lawnmower Monster, Sanders stops laughing and gets angry. She slaps the vine off of her belly and turns to MacArthur. Sanders tells MacArthur "MacArthur, pause the game RIGHT NOW!" and MacArthur pauses the game. Sanders asks MacArthur "Did you tickle me again?" and MacArthur says "No! I didn't!". Sanders tells MacArthur "If it wasn't you, who tickled me?" and MacArthur says "I think it's that plant dinosaur monster!". Sanders asks MacArthur "What'd you mean by plant dinosaur monster?" and MacArthur says while jerking her thumb behind the couch "Look behind the couch and you'll see!". * In a funny scene from The Lawnmower Monster, Sanders looks behind the couch and sees Plantosaurus. Plantosaurus greets Sanders "Hello, beautiful!" and Sanders says "HUH?!". Sanders asks MacArthur "What the heck, MacArthur? I told you to lock the door so Plantosaurus won't get in!" and MacArthur says "I forgot to lock the door after I closed it! Sorry, Sanders!". Sanders grunts "UGH!" and repeatedly punches MacArthur's arm, making MacArthur giggle uncontrollably because it tickles due to her glute strength. * In the starting scene of Hide and Seek, Hailey Harpy is looking for Phoebe and the others in a game of hide and seek. * The Super Mario cast is introduced in Super Mario Vacation and appear throughout Seasons 2 and 3. * Although Chris, Chef and Don don't appear in this show, they are mentioned in various episodes. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows